1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for dynamically controlling a preemption section according to an application or service in an operating system.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of computer technology has been accompanied by evolution of operating systems. Operating systems have been designed to be optimized for specific applications, and can be classified into operating systems for maximizing performance and operating systems for maximizing real-time processing. Examples of operating systems for maximizing performance include Windows, Linux, Android, MacOS, etc., and examples of operating systems for maximizing real-time processing include Nucleus, RTLinux, VxWorks, etc.
With the recent trend of IT convergence, computing environments in which various applications co-exist are expected to be widely used in the future. However, since conventional operating systems have been designed to be optimized for specific purposes, they have a limited ability to satisfy requirements from various applications including applications requiring real-time processing, such as smart cars or personal health equipment, and applications requiring high processing efficiency.